Cameron
Cameron, labeled The Bubble Boy, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. He does not participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Cameronsquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg Biography Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. Super sweet and super smart, Cameron has also led a super sheltered life until now. He may not be a strong physical specimen, but his brainpower is second to none. In a game like Total Drama, can brains truly win you the prize? Cameron's intelligence could save his own life if it came down to it. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Cameron was immediately bewildered by the wildlife, having never really left his house before. Dj, Scott, and Brick notice this off the bat. Cameron is placed on the Screaming Gophers. He continues to display confused and wild reactions to the woods. In Dodgebrawl he is brutally taken out by Eva in a a game of dodgeball. His complete and utter weakness to anything physical does not balance out his smarts enough for his team to keep him on the show. He's eliminated. He roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Heather grabs a hold of Cameron and makes him her alliance slave. He stays by her side until an airplane splits them apart. Cameron gets caught up in the plane with B and Izzy and eventually makes it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do Over Cameron is once again bewildered by life outside of his bubble. Now he's in the city. He's placed on the Screaming Gaffers and quickly befriends B, Brick, and Lindsay. Later, in Haters Of The Lost Ark, Cameron and Dawn saves Scott's life and make him promise to stop throwing the games. Cameron then constantly keeps an eye on Scott. Cameron gets heavily injured in Buns Of Steel and his injury is blamed on Scott. Cameron is removed from the game in hopes of eventually healing. In the Total Drama Aftermath show, he is shown to get better. He roots for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Cameron is shown to be a very popular scientist. He is working on a serum for giving Heather back her hair, but it ends horribly when the serum goes wrong. He joins the cast in usurping Total Drama Dirtbags for their fame back. He stays on the bus and is validated for Total Drama World Tour Do Over when they're rescued by Mel. Total Drama World Tour Do Over Cameron became a member of Team Yoloswag in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Cameron quickly bonded with Nathaniel over being a social shut in, and was able to become quick friends with all of his teammates. When drama strikes, like it usually does, and especially heavy moments in Broadway Baby and Slap Slap Revolution, Cameron veers off and stays out of trouble. Jo eventually pulled Lindsay and Sadie aside to form an alliance. Sadie backed out and joined Courtney's allegiances, so Jo took Cameron forcefully. Cameron had slowly grown a heavy dislike of Jo and didn't have it in him to stand up to her. In Didney Wurl, Alejandro fed Cameron sugar which gave him a sugar rush, an experience he's never felt before. Cameron's actions in this rush cost his team the challenge and resulted in his elimination, which didn't faze him, since he knew Jo would be eliminated next. He was right, too. Cameron rooted for Courtney in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Cameron is spared from Total Drama All Stars Do Over and allowed to move on with his life. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Cameron has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Sierra, Blaineley and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Cameron has yet to outrank Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Cameron has yet to outrank Vanessa, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. *He has not competed against any other generation. Gallery Cameronpose00123.png Cameronsleep.png CameronFlexion.png Tdri_cameron_174x252.png Cameron_Corriendo.png Trivia *Cameron has sung in a total of five songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, and Sea Shanty. *Cameron is the first male contestant to receive a symbol of immunity, in his case, a marshmallow, in Total Drama Do Over history. *Cameron is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Tyler, Sam, Blaineley, Ezekiel, Staci and Dakota Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDU Contestants